Casi Amantes
by Annie Fonde
Summary: Desafio completado para Sybillas's Song : Koushiro está por casarse con Sadako, una chica que conoce desde la adolecencía y Mimi, su mejor amiga es la primera persona en enterarse. Desgraciadamente, la situación cambiará la relación de los dos amigos y los celos, confuciones y secretos empezarán a surgir. (De momento es ATP)


**Casi Amantes.**

**Cap 1: Detonante.**

Mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi, tengo veintiséis años y suelo ser una persona muy lógica. O al menos eso creía. Últimamente ya no entiendo cómo funciona mi mente. Estoy empezando a creer que me he vuelto loco o que me han hechizado. Sea lo que sea, sé que no es mi culpa. Para nada. La culpa la tiene ella. Si no hubiera complicado las cosas nada de esto habría sucedido. Lo que no logro comprender es por qué ahora. Digo, considerando que nos conocemos desde los diez años tuvo más de la mitad de su vida para hacer este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, tenía que elegir este año, este mes, este momento para tomar decisiones que nos perjudicarían a ambos. La verdadera culpable de que yo me haya vuelto loco es Mimi Tachikawa.

Desde que teníamos diez años habíamos sido compañeros y amigos a pesar de que no teníamos nada en común. Supongo que en parte nuestra relación no hubiera existido si no hubiéramos ido al Digimundo. De todas formas, en aquel entonces Mimí era una princesa caprichosa y yo un niño demasiado solitario e introvertido. No había mucho que pudiéramos compartir. Nos las ingeniamos para llevarnos bien. A los once años, Mimí se fue con sus padres a vivir a Estados Unidos. Cada tanto recibía un mail de ella y solía responderle pero no fue un tiempo de mucho contacto. Al menos hasta que cumplimos trece años. Allí debimos retomar nuestra relación ya que el digimundo estaba otra vez en problemas. Fue bastante impactante volverla a ver después de todos esos años. Estaba cambiada. No solo por su cabello rosa chillón. Su carácter parecía haberse modificado. Ya no era tan caprichosa y demandante. Más bien gentil y comprensiva. Nunca imaginé que Mimí se transformaría en ese tipo de persona. Ese fue el momento donde mis hormonas adolecentes entraron en acción y por primera vez sentí que me gustaba alguien. Muy oportuno fue el hecho de que terminadas nuestras aventuras, al año siguiente, los padres de Mimí decidieran regresar a Japón. Ya no había problemas en el digimundo, ni distracciones de ningún tipo. Volvíamos a ser niños normales que cursaban en la misma secundaria inferior. Mimí terminó en la misma aula que yo y pasamos parte del año juntos compartiendo almuerzos en nuestro lugar secreto, haciendo la tarea y platicando. Fue a fin de año, para la fiesta de graduación de nuestros amigos más grandes, que decidí armarme de valor y decirle a Mimí que fuera conmigo. Todavía recuerdo muy bien su expresión cuando se lo dije. Parecía sorprendida, confundida y no paraba de mirarme de arriba abajo. El rostro de Mimí enrojeció y me dijo en voz baja

–Lo siento Kou, no puedo ir contigo...no estás a mi altura.

Mimí salió corriendo y me quedé solo pensando en sus palabras. Al principio creí que era una especie de broma debido a que siempre fui mucho más bajito que ella. Después me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente quería decir con ello. En ese momento toda mi ilusión de niño enamorado se quebró por completo. En el fondo, era la misma Mimí de siempre. Compartir el año con ella me había hecho notar que nunca salíamos de su casa o la mía y ahora nuestro lugar secreto tenía una verdadera razón de ser. Todo estaba claro: Le daba vergüenza que la vieran saliendo conmigo. En ese momento me repugnó la idea de ver a Mimí como más que una amiga. Y fue así como mi ilusión de tonto enamorado terminó. Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Mimí y yo retomamos contacto y desde ese entonces las cosas estuvieron mejor y nos volvimos mejores amigos. No volví a verla como mujer, sino como mi amiga Mimí, dulce y alegre pero siempre preocupada del qué dirán. No me servía estar con una chica de ese calibre.

El tiempo pasó y llegamos al a secundaria alta. Los momentos que pasábamos juntos eran proporcionales a la cantidad de tarea que nos daban. Llegó el punto en el que nos conocíamos tanto que Mimí pudo percibir antes que yo que mis ojos por fin se habían vuelto a fijar en otra persona.

– Siempre estás mirando a Sadako. – Me dijo una vez.

–Cuida tus modales Mimí – La regañé– No puedes llamar de esa forma a quien no conoces.

– Me parece una tontería eso de utilizar los apellidos para hablar de alguien. En estados unidos todos me trataban de "Mimí". Nunca escuche a nadie que me dijera "Señorita Tachikawa". Además me resulta muy gracioso su nombre. Me encanta decirlo. Imagina si llega a aparecer por el monitor de tu computadora.

–Países diferentes. Costumbres diferentes. Y no la compares con "la otra Sadako". No se parecen en nada.

– Eso es porque esta Sadako te gusta.

Pensé que Mimí quería molestarme así que no respondí más. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Mimí dejó de sentarse conmigo para sentarse al lado de Sadako. Siempre que me juntaba a estudiar con ella o a almorzar me contaba cosas que iba averiguando de Sadako. Una vez la invitó a comer con nosotros a nuestro lugar secreto para que yo pudiera pasar tiempo con ella. Poco a poco se fue incorporando en nuestras sesiones de estudio y se volvió todo acerca sobre nosotros tres. La verdad le estaba agradecido. Entre más me juntaba con Sadako, más linda me parecía y confieso que comenzó a gustarme mucho. Mientras yo luchaba por conquistar a esta chica, Mimí cambiaba de novio todos los meses pero nunca parecía sufrir mucho.

– Era un tonto. No sabe de lo que se pierde. – Solía decirme con una sonrisa.

Me sorprendía la fuerza que tenía para llevar sus relaciones. El yo de ese entonces hubiera sufrido mucho. Incluso cuando Mimi me había rechazado años atrás había sido doloroso. Pero ella siempre estaba firme y contenta con cada relación que tenía. Y siempre tenía tiempo para lidiar con la mía y apoyarme. Fue el día que Mimi tuvo un "resfriado" y no pudo venir a estudiar con nosotros que tuve mi oportunidad con Sadako. Empezamos estudiando un poco y cada tanto hablábamos. De pronto dejamos los libros y la charla se volvió más personal. Poco a poco me fui armando de valor para hacer la pregunta que tanto temía.

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? –dije muerto de vergüenza.

Sadako me miró con la misma expresión que Mimi cuando le dije de ir juntos a la fiesta de graduación. Lo diferente fue la respuesta.

–Estaba esperando el momento que me lo dijeras– me confesó con una sonrisa

Mimí fue la primera persona que le conté sobre lo que había sucedido y por ende la primera en hacer sonar las trompetas y organizar una reunión en su casa para que todos nuestros amigos conocieran a Sadako. Para mi suerte, a todos simpatizó y encajó perfecto con el grupo. Por supuesto que algunas cosas no podían decirse frente a ella como el hecho de que todos conocíamos el digimundo. Además, conforme pasaban los años, nuevas parejas aparecían y el tema había quedado un poco olvidado y solo podía ser compartido en situaciones especiales. El tiempo fue pasando y mi relación con Sadako fue creciendo conforme pasaban los años. Ella fue mi primer beso, mi primer pareja y mi primera vez. Al terminar la secundaria, decidí mudarme de mi casa con ella para tener un sitio más tranquilo donde establecernos. Yo recibí una beca para una universidad privada mientras Sadako estudió en una universidad estatal. Mimí no estudió en la universidad. Decidió que no era para ella y prefirió meterse en una escuela de actores de voz para poder cantar y actuar. Mi relación con Mimí había perdido su frecuencia pero no su intensidad. Eran menos los momentos que pasábamos juntos pero siempre había un mail, un llamado de teléfono y una vez al mes una visita. Por supuesto las visitas no eran siempre solos. Ahora que Sadako era parte de mi vida, cada vez que nos reuníamos en mi casa éramos los tres. Por el contrario, Mimí jamás se dignó a presentarme a ninguna de sus parejas. Decía que no valía la pena. Yo no insistía mucho sobre el asunto pues respetaba su decisión. Aunque me ponía un poco triste su situación. No mucha gente era afortunada como yo con Sadako. Terminados nuestros estudios nos concentramos en nuestros trabajos pero nunca descuidamos nuestra relación. Creo que es por eso que no tardé mucho en tomar la decisión que sería el detonante de algo que alteraría toda mi vida. Y el primer gran error de esa decisión fue querer contárselo a Mimi primero.

Esto ocurrió hace unos ocho meses. Quería contarle mi gran decisión a Mimí pero no quería que Sadako se enterara aún. Es por eso que organicé un día especifico para hacer una cena para nosotros dos solos. Me organicé de tal forma para que Sadako no estuviera presenten en ningún momento. Fue un plan casi perfecto. Digo casi porque en aquel entonces contaba con la discreción de Mimí. Todo lo que vino después no estaba dentro de mis planes.

La cité un jueves a la noche, sabiendo que era el único día de la semana en el que Sadako salía tarde del trabajo. Mimí llegó a las siete como habíamos acordado. Cayó vestida con un enorme tapado blanco y un vestido azul bastante impactante. Tenía maquillaje en exceso y un peinado extraño. Mimí suspiró cansada.

–Vengo del trabajo –me confesó. – El vestuarista enloqueció conmigo.

–Ya veo –le dije tratando de no reírme.

Mimí no era de esas chicas que necesitaban maquillarse para ser atractivas pero por alguna razón, el negocio donde se movía insistía en que debía hacerlo. Personalmente, nunca me gustaron las mujeres demasiado maquilladas. Eso era algo que me agradaba de Sadako. Pocas veces la había visto con maquillaje en la cara.

Dejó su tapado sobre una de las sillas y se adentró a la cocina. Tomó uno de los delantales de cocina y se recogió el cabello. Era rutina nuestra cocinar juntos cada vez que nos juntamos. Supongo que Mimí no me tenía demasiada confianza para lo hogareño.

–¿Segura que podrás cocinar así? –Le pregunté.

–He hecho cosas más complicadas con trajes más complicados encima. No será tan terrible.

–Procura no ensuciar ese vestido.

–Procura no quemar la cena.

Ambos reímos. A decir verdad, era extraño estar a solas con Mimí sin Sadako en casa. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido un poco en nuestra infancia.

Mimí me ordenó picar las verduras mientras ella preparaba el arroz. Sonará raro pero Mimí era muy talentosa cocinando arroz. Siempre estaba a punto. Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos. Sadako por el contrario era un poco descuidad y por lo general se le pasaba. Por supuesto que lo comía igual. Pero el arroz que Mimí preparaba era perfecto. Inclusive me atrevería a decir que era mejor que los que solía hacer Yamato en nuestras cenas con los demás. Yamato tenía mucho talento para azar carnes. A Mimí le favorecían más los platos más sutiles.

–¿Alguna vez pensaste en dedicarte a la culinaria? –me atreví a preguntarle.

–No seas ridículo Kou. –Me dijo– ¿Que haría yo con eso?

– Pienso que se te daría muy bien. Y como te gusta estar en pantalla podrías tener tu propio programa.

–Me gusta cocinar para mis seres queridos. No me interesa que otras personas que no conozco degusten mis comidas.

–Creo que el mundo se pierde de una gran cocinera.

Mimí no contestó pero pude ver una sonrisa escondida asomando. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre. La misma que adora los halagos. Y si había algo que había aprendido con el tiempo es qué halagos eran correctos para Mimí. No le gustaba cualquier halago. Supongo que es una de las razones por las que solía cambiar de novio tan seguido. Cuando una persona es difícil de tratar se necesita conocerla bien antes de saber que decir. Con Sadako era parecido, solo que a ella no le agradaban tantos los cumplidos como a Mimí. Sadako prefería otro tipo de gestos. Ambas eran bastante distintas pero por alguna razón se llevaban muy bien. Y por alguna razón yo sabía a la perfección como cubrir las necesidades de cada una.

Mimí dejó el arroz en la cacerola. Me quitó de las manos la tabla con las verduras picadas y lentamente las fue colocando.

–Necesita un poco de curry y un poco de soja. Quizás hasta un poco de Ketchup

Eso era algo que no respetaba mucho de Mimí. Le gustaba experimentar con la comida. Los resultados generalmente eran buenos. Pero la primera impresión era siempre desagradable.

–¿Ketchup? ¿En serio? –le pregunté un poco asqueado.

–Le da un sabor más dulzón. –afirmó Mimí.

Suspiré resignado y busque en la alacena todo lo que me había pedido. Una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido a manejar es que es imposible ganarle a Mimi en una discusión. Era más fácil darle la razón. Mimí se encargó de colocar las especias. Yo perdí mi rol dentro de la cocina así que me limité a sentarme en la mesita y la contemplé cocinar.

– ¿La has visto a Miyako últimamente? –Me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. No la había visto desde la última reunión con los chicos. A decir verdad solo veía aparte a Tai y a Mimí. Era difícil mantener contacto con todos los chicos. Era extraño pues Miyako y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien.

– El otro día la fui a visitar a ella y a Ken –Me comento Mimí con entusiasmo–. ¡Su panza está enorme! Me dijeron que podría ser su madrina cuando naciera.

–Debería ir a visitarlos. Hace mucho no hablo con ella.

–Puedes ir la semana que viene conmigo.–Me insistió Mimí.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tomamos un poco más de distancia cuando se volvió una mujer casada. Me quedé pensando unos instantes sobre el asunto mientras Mimí revolvía y probaba la comida. Caí en la conclusión de que todavía no le había dicho nada a Mimí sobre el asunto de nuestra reunión. Capaz era porque decirlo en voz alta lo hacía real y una parte de mí todavía le asustaba la idea. Siendo que por fin Mimí estaba callada podría haberlo dicho en ese momento. "Mejor en la mesa" me dije a mí mismo. Para mi fortuna no pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que Mimí declaró que se podía comer. Nervioso agarré rápidamente un mantel y me dispuse a servir la mesa. Las manos me temblaban mientras acomodaba cada plato y Mimí pudo percibirlo.

–¿Estás bien? –me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y traté de relajarme. Me daba cuenta que si me ponía así de nervioso contarle sobre esto a mi mejor amiga, no podría encarar bien la situación. Respiré hondo y traté de cambiar de tema. Le pregunté a Mimí sobre el trabajo mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas. Como era de esperar, ella empezó a vomitar palabras como solía hacer siempre. Me dio nombres de gente que no conocía o lugares que no sabía ni lo que eran. Desde que la conocí, siempre me había resultado muy divertido escuchar a hablar a Mimi. Por cada oración su estado anímico se alteraba y pasaba del entusiasmo al enojo del enojo a la angustia y de la angustia al desconcierto para luego volver al enojo. A veces me deleitaba viendo como sus cejas se iban transformando. Nunca me olvidaba de asentir cada tanto para que creyera que en verdad la estaba escuchando. No me malinterpreten. No es que no la escuchara. Pero con los años aprendí que cosas habían que escuchar y que cosas uno podía omitir. Si uno escucha demasiado a Mimi puede ser peligroso. Es por eso que a veces es era necesario dejar la mente en pausa.

La mesa estaba lista y nos sentamos a comer. Mimi esperó a que yo diera el primer bocado para probar su receta.

–¿Qué te parece? –Me preguntó.

Me quedé callado unos segundos para guardar la intriga. Mimi empezó a jugar con su tenedor, impaciente.

–Está increíble –Le confesé.

El rostro de Mimí transformó en un instante. Me gustaba verla satisfecha de si misma. A veces se frustraba muy fácil, por eso tendía a celebrar cada uno de sus pequeños logros.

–Te dije que el Ketchup le daba un sabor especial– Me dijo.

–Lo sé. No lo creí, pero tenías razón.

Mimí empezó a hacer un baile extraño sobre su silla y eso me hizo reír. Recordé entonces que tenía algo que decirle. Me quedé callado, pensando en cómo debía comenzar. Mimí comía con deleite mientras tanto. Suspiré. No podía postergarlo más. Había llegado la hora de contarle mi plan. De alguna forma tenía que aprender de mi amiga y hablar sin pensar mucho en lo que decía. Era solo una oración. No podía ser tan complicado.

–Mimí...-empecé.

Ella me miró muy atenta. Me di cuenta porque mantenía el cubierto en la boca y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos.

–Tengo... tengo algo que decirte.–proseguí.

Mimí se quitó el cubierto de la boca y me miró.

–¡Entonces si te pasaba algo! –me acusó.

Tragué saliva. Estaba empezando a arrepentirme. Pero no podía decirle a nadie más que a Mimí esto. Era la única que escucharía y celebraría conmigo. Mimí seguramente percibió que me estaba poniendo nervioso

–Relájate y cuéntame.–intentó animarme.

–Bueno... quería decírtelo primero a tí porque eres la persona más cercana que tengo...

Ya había comenzado mal. Estaba vacilando y no yendo directo al punto. Me sentía un tonto ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Parecía otra vez el niño tonto de trece años. Mimí me miraba sin pestañar. Aclaré mi garganta.

-La verdad es algo que llevo teniendo en mi cabeza hace ya un tiempo y quería compartirlo contigo y que me digas lo que piensas al respecto –dije mostrándome un poco más firme.

–Entonces cuéntame Kou, sabes que no juzgaré.

Eso no era del todo cierto. La especialidad de Mimí era juzgar. Sin embargo esta situación no sentía que fuera a ser el caso. Lo más seguro es que me abrazara contenta y festejara con ganas. Mimí era una persona bastante predecible y simple. Se me daba bien adivinar cómo reaccionaría. Lo cual me llevaba a pensar por qué entonces era tan difícil decirle. No se trataba de Mimí. Se trataba de mi. De que una vez que lo dijera en voz alta no podría arrepentirme y tendría que seguir adelante con mi decisión. ¿Estaba tan seguro? No, no lo estaba. ¿Estaba preparado para asumirla? Para nada. Pero nunca estaría preparado. A veces es necesario tirarse por el acantilado para seguir adelante y este era mi momento. Aferré mis manos a la mesa. Miré a Mimí directamente a los ojos como pocas veces y se lo dije.

–Decidí proponerle matrimonio a Sadako.

Lo que siguió después fue algo que realmente no esperaba que sucediera. Por dentro me sentí aliviado de haberlo dicho finalmente. Era como perder un peso de encima. Pero algo no andaba bien. Mimí tenía el rostro congelado. Su expresión era amorfa. Y no decía nada. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba. Había quedado un largo silencio entre los dos que me hacía zumbar los oídos. Ese día me di cuenta que quizás no conocía tan bien a Mimí como creía. Decidí que lo mejor era que yo hablara.

–Mim––

–Vaya, conque era eso. ¡Que bueno! –me interrumpió con una sonrisa

Me abrazo muy fuerte, casi hasta estrangularme. Pero por alguna razón algo de todo esto no se sentía natural.

–Me alegro mucho por tí Kou. Los dos son una gran pareja y me parece correcto que sigan adelante con su relación.

Por alguna razón sonaba preocupada mientras lo decía.

–¿Mimí estás bien? –le pregunté.

–Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? –me contestó.

–Es solo que... esperaba una reacción distinta de tu parte.

–Es solo el shock. No esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Descuida –Me tranquilizó.

Asentí con la cabeza pero realmente no estaba muy convencido.

–¿Cuando piensas decirle? –Me preguntó.

–No lo sé. –Contesté.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿Realmente no has pensado en eso?

Me encogí de hombros. Con lo difícil que había sido decírselo a ella no sé lo que esperaba.

–Kou! ¡Tienes que organizar algo especial para decírselo! –Me regañó– Deberías organizar una cena con velas y comida cacera. Algo no tan formal pero que tenga elegancia y debes encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo.

Dude un poco si responder o no.

–¿No sería un poco repetitivo?

–¿A qué te refieres? –me preguntó

– Mira a tu alrededor –le dije

Efectivamente estaba describiendo el mismo panorama que estábamos viviendo. Mimí soltó una risita y me miró con picardía.

–¿Acaso te arrepentiste y vas a pedirme matrimonio a mi?

No pude evitar avergonzarme con la sola idea. Ahora que lo decía tenía razón, era ridículo habérselo contado de esta forma. Cualquiera hubiera llamado a un amigo por teléfono, o se hubiera juntado en café. Pero no, allí estaba yo con Mimí cenando juntos. Empezaba a creer que tantos años siendo su amigo me habían quitado un poco de sentido común. Mimí se burló de mi cara y acto seguido empezó a vomitar palabras otra vez. Solo que esta vez se trataban de consejos de boda o donde comprar un anillo o esas cosas que a las mujeres como ella les encantan. Yo escuché atento pero aliviado al fin de poder compartir con alguien mi secreto. Empezaba a creer que pasada esta etapa, sería más sencillo decirle a Sadako. Y si tenía los consejos de mi loca amiga, seguramente no sería todo tan complejo. Estuvimos hablando durante una hora sobre los detalles de mi compromiso. A veces sentía como si Mimí lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia ya que hablaba sobre todas las cosas que le gustarían para su propia boda. Yo solo escuché y acoté. No tenía ya nada más para decir. Simplemente estaba feliz con oírla.

Al cabo de un rato se levantó de la mesa y me ayudó a limpiar todo. Recogió su abrigo y la acompañé hasta la puerta. A continuación, todo cambió para siempre. Antes de tomar el elevador Mimí se dió vuelta y me miró a los ojo, estaba bastante sería.

–Promételo –Me pidió.

No entendí

–¿Qué cosa? –le pregunté.

–Que soy tu chica favorita.

Seguía sin entender. ¿Esto era una especie de escena de celos? Pero acababa de felicitarme por mi matrimonio y ya había planeado todo mi futuro con Sadako. Pensé que quizás se refería a que era mi mejor amiga y bueno, claramente era así. No sabía porque quería que se lo dijera. Pero si era así quizás era mejor decírselo antes de que se enojara.

–Por supuesto que eres mi chica favorita... eres mi mejor amiga. Ningún casamiento cambiará eso.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada. El elevador finalmente llegó.

–Hasta luego Kou, avísame ni bien le hayas dicho – Se despidió.

Me acerqué para saludar con un beso a Mimí. Mimí hizo lo mismo. Capaz fue solo azar, capaz no, pero un mal cálculo de movimientos hizo que rozáramos por medio segundo dos tercios de nuestras bocas. Bueno, yo quise creer que era un mal cálculo. No me molestó, a veces los errores suceden. Pero Mimí no parecía pensar lo mismo. Me miró enojada, como si la culpa de este accidente fuera solo mía. No dijo nada. Subió al elevador y la puerta se cerró tras ella. Me quedé unos minutos en la puerta hasta que reaccioné y entré a la casa. Por alguna razón, me daba la sensación que contarle esto había cambiado de forma definitiva nuestra relación.

Sadako llegó tarde a casa y se acostó conmigo. No mencioné nada sobre el asunto de la cena y menos sobre la propuesta de matrimonio. Por un tiempo, eso quedaría entre Mimí y yo. Sadako se acurrucó a mi lado y yo la abracé. Le di unos besos en el cuello y empecé a caer presa del sueño post-estrés. Hablamos brevemente de nuestro día y mientras los minutos pasaban más me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y más escucharla. Finalmente se rindió.

–Buenas noches Kou, te amo – me dijo acompañado de un beso.

Le devolví el beso y entre bostezos le contesté.

–Yo también, Mimí –dije.

Instantáneamente abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de la estupidez que mi inconsciente había dicho.


End file.
